buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Attack
"Double Attack" (２回攻撃 Ni-kai Kōgeki) is a Keyword that allows a card possessing it to re-stand itself after its attack, only once per turn. Latest Reminder Text List of Cards with Double Attack Ancient World Monsters Size 1 *Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere Size 3 *Total Devastate Chief, Broken Gai *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord *Crystal Dragon, Adamanquartz *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Duel Sieger "Spartand" *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos *Great Sea Deity, Duel Jaeger "Seazalion" *Guardian Dragon of the Divine Gate, Sastrada *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Rainbow Dragon, Arc-en-ciel *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha *Safety Dragon, Ruminarion *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond *Steel Arms Unrivaled Chief, Duel Jaeger "Revolted" *Traditional Fighter, Oriental Joh *Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers Impact Monsters Size 3 *Fake Lord, Riddle Phantom Danger World Items *Eighth Omni Spear, Stormthrust Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Asura *Armorknight Battleborg *Armorknight Mini Mummy Size 2 *Armorknight Archangel *Armorknight Dragon, "Earthshaker" *Armorknight Lion Drake *Gale Prisondog, Execution Cougar *Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa *Tyrant Griffin Size 3 *Armorknight Black Drake "A" *Armorknight Demon *Armorknight Demon "A" *Armorknight Iblis *Armorknight Serpent *Divine Destroyer, Tyrant Asura *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez *INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez Impact Monsters Size 3 *Great Raging Dragon, Zargilragne “Crazed Claw Raging Fang” Darkness Dragon World Items *Sickle of Afterimage, Revenant *Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff Monsters Size 2 *Death Ruler, Blixt *Gate Guider, Malebolge Size 3 *Ancient Demonic Dragon King, Azi Dahaka *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Black-slashing Demon Dragon, Garnibael *Black Stigma Dragon, Stigmata Engraved *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Faceless Black Dragon, Laysface *Final Gate Guider, Giudecca *Great Demonic Dragon of Demise, Azi Dahaka *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Lord of the Searing Executioners, Gagalgarios *Master of Demise Executioners, Last Emperor *Messenger of Despair, Metameria *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary" *Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zalcandira Size 4 *Yearner of Extinction, Azi Dahaka Dragon World Items *Sun Twin Blade, Bal Saber *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Monsters Size 1 *Thunderflash Swordsman, Billion Rapier *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" Size 2 *Clear Strings Dragon *Double Knee Flare Dragon *Dragon Knight, Billy the Kid *Drop Arms Dragon *Emigurette Dragon *Flamewing Dragon *Jackknife "Anzestor" *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Million Rapier Dragon *Saint Holy Sword "Thunder Edge" *Twin Horned King of Knights, Alexander Size 3 *Armordeity, Dynamis *Armordragon of the Fire Deity, Ame-no-Kagutsuchi *Buzzsaw Roar Dragon *Careful-choice Steel Fire Dragon, Lord Sushiroad *Champion the Sungreat *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Rider, Edward the Black Prince *Dragonic Overlord *Enforcement Dragon of Purity, Judge Sharutia *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thousand Dachis Yoko *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Aurora Rim Alliot *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Hellfire Sword Doble *Fire Wall Dragon *Flame Forging Dragon, Suvakurg *Giant Flame Dragon, Elgaburst *Guardian Dragon of the Divine Guardians, Avalon *Heavy Canon Cavalry Dragon, Big Guns *Jackknife Dragon Stragrite the X *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *Second Crimson Chieftain, Burning Fore *Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon *Super Armordragon, Daring Armor Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vulverize Dragon *Systemic Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon “Dual-arm Bal Bunker!” Size 3 *Bal Dragon, "Whirlwind Bal Sword Slash!" Dungeon World Monsters Size 1 *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya *Deity Dragon Envoy, Muriel *Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane *Shadow Break Knight, Leonid Size 2 *Bladewing Phoenix *Blue Knight, Noboru *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea *Purity Envoy, Whitia Size 3 *Bird Demon Lord, Bladewing Phoenix *CHAOS Highlow *Demon Lord Gagnar, "Second Form: Ironhand" *Demon Dog Lord, Borzoi Cobolt Lord *Dragon Guardian of the Sanctuary, Lumiere *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Iron Cyclops *King Gummy Slime *Ozon Z *Son of the Demon Lord, Delis Highlow Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bladewing, "Immortal Phoenix!" Size 3 *Fake Dragon Chief, Crimson Arrogant Hero World Monsters Size 2 *Banquet Suppression-model Uniform, Blazer Frill *Captain Answer *Cardian, "Mode Speed" *Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer *Uniform Warrior, Formal Frill Size 3 *Adventure Continent, Gunvellz *Captain Answer Final Mode *Captain Answer, "Overlord" *Caardian "Mode Lethal" *Grand Calibur, Avalosteria *Infinite Robo, Mathematics *Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit *Rescue Dragon, Forcearms *Steel Beast Battle Robo, Gaidenor *Ultimate Card Burn *Winning Maximum, "Soldier Form" Katana World Monsters Size 1 *Byakuya "White Yasha Origin" *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi Size 2 *Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *Electric Speed Ninja, Inazuma *Gale Inferno, Heaven Peacock *Tempest, Garo-oh Size 3 *Decapitate-slashing Blade Beast, Oodenta Mitsuyo *Fang Style Ninja, Kibashachi *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki *Noble Ninja, Momochitanba *Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma *Tsukikage, Giant Shield Impact Monsters Size 2 *Gojinmaru, "Fierce God Secret Art, Yasha Deity Dance!" *Tsukikage & Byakuya, "Art of Nano Body Duplication in Disturbed Bloom" Legend World Items *Sword of the King, Excalibur Monsters Size 2 *Fairy Land Shoemaker, Leprechaun *Gemini Protector Star, Gemios *Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Jilnitra Size 3 *Cancer Starsentinel, Kanser *Demonic Beast, Grendel *Fairy King, Oberon *Flying Duchmon Magic World Monsters Size 2 *Great Duke, Astaroth Size 3 *Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta *Champion Wrestler Asmodai *Dragowizard, Tempest Wing *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Green Wind Master, Rafaga *Manipulator of Shadowform, Silhouette Terry *Rebel, Belial *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage Star Dragon World Items *Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem *Twin Star, Jack & Fang Monsters Size 3 *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK *Final Star Dragon, Big Crunch *Four Quasar, Stein Cross *Meteor Swarm, Zenith Rater *The Over, EX Dimension Impact Monster Size 3 *Zenislator, "Rain the Vertex!" Other *Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo *Great Fiend, Yamigedo Dual Cards Monsters Size 2 *Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur (Legend/Hero) Size 3 *Danger Dragon Lord, Gadolgoma (Dungeon/Danger) *Death Transfiguration Dragon, Paradise Lost (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon) List of Cards that give Double Attack Danger World Spells *Raging Chained Strikes Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Tiger "A" Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Crimson Battler, Catapult Knuckle *Skyrunner Dragon Dual Cards Monsters Size 0 *Meteorarms, Neprosa (Star Dragon/Legend) Dungeon World Spells *Mission Card "Earn Experience Points!" Monsters Size 1 *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya Hero World Monsters Size 0 *Bird Deity, Sabird Size 3 *Battle Poet, Thinking Legend World Spells *Chosen Being *Decree of Dullahan Star Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Dragonarms, Radiant Alma